Switched
by Hittocere
Summary: What ifs take a new leap when Cloud takes the ultimate theory to the test. What if it wasn't Sephiroth that destroyed Nibelheim, but one of his insane clones made by Hojo? Cloud wants to prove one way or another. CloudSeph, CidVin. Light shonen ai
1. Clouded Objectives

Disclaimer: FFVII is owned by Squenix no credit to this one, and of course there is no profit being made (beyond the reviews.)

**I. Clouded Objectives **

There wasn't a day that went by that the Chocobo haired hero with the azure sky eyes didn't regret what he had been forced to do. His best friends were both dead, one resting in a crater to the far north, and the other in the middle of nowhere where he had been ambushed. Now he was with the group called AVALANCHE that was stationed at an old friend's bar in lower Midgar. He wasn't surprised to learn Tifa was hosting the Shin-Ra rebels, in fact it probably might have been shocking if she wasn't after Nibelheim.

His idol and friend the great Shin-Ra General Sephiroth had totally lost it. He suddenly went from the proud man Cloud had known to a crazed madman like Dr. Hojo in the course of a day. Cloud felt ashamed of Sephiroth for more than one reason, the first town the man had destroyed was his own hometown. After turning his back on his friends the crazed phantom haired General had vowed to destroy the program and the men he had looked after in Shin-Ra's SOLDIER program.

During the destruction at Cloud's hometown he killed the person closest to Cloud, his mother and of course he had tried to kill Tifa. He had only been in the small mountain village for a day or so when it all started up. The General had briefly stopped at the old Shin-Ra mansion, in some cases that was where Cloud suspected he still was. Of course when the group had freed the Ex-Turk Vincent Valentine from a coffin under the mansion Cloud had seen nothing to confirm this theory.

Then there was the friendship of one Zachary Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. Zack had been the General's friend for as long as Cloud had been at Shin-Ra, and it had always seemed strange to Cloud that Sephiroth had killed them first. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Sephiroth had always seemed a kinder person deep down. A bit fragile at times, but a being that was definitely worthy of both Cloud and Zack's friendship.

Cloud was happy to realize he was one of the very few in Sephiroth's inner circle of friends. Of course Zack had made the most influence on the General of all, he occasionally had gotten the man to smile, which was indeed difficult. Sephiroth was generally treated more like a statue of a great person than a great person when in the presence of others. He moved so gracefully and so undetected that even the 1st Class SOLDIERs had a problem sensing him.

After knowing the man beneath the carefully guarded exterior Cloud could tell something was wrong after he returned from the Shin-Ra mansion. Cloud had a feeling that Zack could tell too, but there was no way to ask him now if he had even said anything to their friend. Sephiroth was lost to them that night, or at least someone who looked and called himself Sephiroth.

Over many long and empty days AVALANCHE tracked down Sephiroth, he was following the Calamity Jenova's orders. Something about that seemed strange too, Sephiroth never followed orders that would kill 'his' men. Of course that meant he was hell bent on destroying the planet which Cloud and the others could not allow. The last known living Ancient was killed in the battle, but before that Zack was assassinated by Shin-Ra. The Turks had tried to save him, but it had been to late by the time they had arrived.

Only Cloud had lived through the chaos that had somehow taken every person he cared about from him. Every single person he had ever truly cared about was dead, and the one who's friendship he had valued the most had been filled at his hand. Not only had he been the one to kill Sephiroth, he had been forced to kill his crazed friend three times. Which was why he was even thinking about it right now…

He had killed his friend's clones twice at least, what he wanted to know was if the first Sephiroth he had finished off had even been the real one at all. Hojo was known to do crazy things to his subjects, it had given him a very feared presence at the Shin-Ra compound. Even Vincent had some sort of weird fear/hate relationship with the man, of course after learning the Hojo was the one who had made Vincent into what he was now… No one was going to doubt the possibility that Hojo had made far worse beings than the Sephiroth clones they had faced.

What Cloud wanted to know was if his friend, the Original Sephiroth had actually been switched with a clone at the Shin-Ra mansion. It had taken him years to finally make up his mind to do it, and he had no second thoughts on it. He wouldn't tell Tifa, she would tell him it was all nonsense and that Sephiroth was dead for good. He could just hear her words, _"Cloud… just let it go. He's gone, and even if he was still here he'd be like all the other Sephiroths."_

He trusted no one on this topic, only Vincent seemed capable of believing his current theory. So Cloud was ready now, he would have to ask the Gunner if he was up to going back to Shin-Ra mansion. The trick was he was going to have to find Vincent first…


	2. Let Them Come

**II. Let Them Come**

His vision was blurry beyond being helpful, if he hadn't been told he was perfect this would have disturbed him. He had awoken to find himself in a cracked Mako tank, the room around was deserted. He knew this only because other more reliable senses than sight had said so. Whatever had kept him asleep had finally worn off, smelled like something mixed with Mako. He held up a hand and concentrated on the Masamune, sounds started to echo in his ears. Crashing sounds, glass shattering, computers breaking, and it was approaching him fast. He heard the sound of walls cracking and crumbling.

It hit the tank with a loud shattering sound, glass sprayed the area around the hilt the Mako tank. Slipping the worn handle into his waiting hand, and he sighed trying to think of how he would get out with only that opening in the tank. Mako tanks were designed to keep the SOLDIERs from escaping when given the extreme Mako treatments, even with the Masamune it would be very interesting trying to figure out an escape plan.

His mind was still foggy from whatever gas had been put in the Mako tank, but was happy to see it dispersing into the underground lab room now. Well give it a few hours and his head might not feel nearly so throbby. He drifted back into memories, where to spikey haired officers beneath him were waiting. One with hair the shade of Charcoal, the other with Chocobo colored hair and eyes that would shame the sky.

"Zack… Cloud… Where are you?" the suddenly tired man stuck in a Mako tank whispered. Just as his consciousness faded a small voice answered him, "_right beside you Seph."_ He smiled in his darkness.

* * *

The crimson cloaked gunner grabbed the annoying tone producing thing from his belt. He looked at the caller id slightly amused, Cloud was calling him. Cloud never called anyone, Vincent was more than sure of that because of how many random messages people left him hoping to reach Cloud. Those calls were far more annoying than the one that were actually for him. He flipped the small device open unsure what to expect.

"Cloud," Vincent stated. There was a small breath on the other side of the line. Cloud lightly sighing at his name.

"_Yeah_," Cloud answered, "_where are you currently Vincent_?" Vincent almost thought about asking why, but decided on a more direct statement.

"What do you need help with Cloud?" Vincent was only interested if it meant Yuffie wasn't going to be there. He had seen enough of her for this year.

"_Sephiroth. I want to check out the Shin-Ra mansion,_" Cloud paused hearing Vincent's quick inhale of breath, "_I have a theory that I want to check out, and you are the only person I can trust on this._" Vincent sighed, of course he was the only one. Everyone else was convinced that the Sephiroth they faced each time was evil, when in truth all of the ones he had seen fought were clones. Every single one of the malicious ones were clones, Cloud had trusted the clones only because he had thought they were the real Sephiroth. Which could only mean they weren't the real one.

"Where are you at, Midgar?" Vincent could hear Cloud nod his head even over the phone, "then we can meet up at Junon to catch a boat to Nibel Area if they are still running."

"_Yeah, maybe I should call Cid… he might still be around…" _Cloud was thinking aloud again, "_I'll see what I can do about getting us a ride." _Vincent let out a silent scoff, and shut the phone. Cloud wouldn't be insulted, that was how he ended most phone calls anyways…

* * *

He had been sore enough when he woke up that he thrashed out the rest of the Mako tank, his left arm covered in cuts that were already healing due to the high Mako exposure. He barely found consciousness to drag himself off the floor, as where he was finally came back to him again. Strands of Phantom silver sweeping over his form, the leather trench ripped and deteriorating. He almost had to laugh looking at himself, the great Shin-Ra General reduced to this… pathetic.

He almost laughed, but decided dragging his perfect ass onto his feet was a little more effort worthy. He scowled his vision had finally revealed his hidden location, Hojo's lab basement in the Shin-Ra mansion. He looked around, not pleased at what he saw at all. Clones, about ten of them, all of them in varying stages of becoming him. He took the Masamune and proceeded to cut each to ribbons, Hojo was making clones of him… That could only mean trouble for him.

He looked about searching for anything that could tell him what was going on and found that a message had been left on the monitor, or rather two. One that could open with any amount of clearance, and one that only someone of his own rank could open. Someone was prepared. Most likely Hojo again, he typed in the pass codes that would allow him to view both. A video that seemed to have been shot in Nibelheim, it was titled Evidence.

It showed himself going about the town, burning down homes, killing random villagers, and other things that left a disdainful taste in his mouth. The audio was just as bad if not worse, it told exactly what had happened and proclaimed him as a traitor. Nibelheim… what had really happened there? Was that why Cloud and Zack were both missing? Regardless he was going to check it out, after he found something to given him a disguise of some sort anyways. He had more than enough reasoning to think that if anyone was left they would come at him. He typed in the code for the other video and was greeted by the ugly mug of someone he would rather forget.

Hojo was grinning at him from the screen, his ugly mug was smirking in that 'I've already done what you don't want me to do' look. Sephiroth sent a death glare at the screen out of habit, he tried to keep the fact that this Hojo was merely a recording in mind.

'**Sephiroth, I'm less than surprised you freed yourself. The only question is did you free yourself in time to save your friends? Yes they would both make good experiments. Especially that little blonde, he would make a perfect specimen. Although not nearly as much as that 1st class that follows you everywhere.' **Hojo paused, just for a breath,** 'I suppose even if its too late you'll want to know what happened. I knew you would fail me at some point little Sephiroth, so I had clones made of you. The first test was to be the Nibelheim Village with its connections to Jenova. I suppose you have figured some of it out, but not all of it. Nibelheim along with your little blonde will be destroyed by your hand, then the Reunion will occur.' **There was a cackling after Hojo finished, then disappeared as Sephiroth cut through the screen in annoyance.

He headed past a couple of disgusting rooms, hoping vaguely that Hojo was wrong and he wasn't too late. He ended up in the Library where he looked at the books spread about the floor. Books about everything and anything, then some about Hojo's projects, and Jenova… Yeah he knew what supposedly the alien was, but he had always thought it absurd. Hojo might have tried to brainwash him with that, but he knew someone or something would have had to carry him as fetus. That being had no such way of doing so.

He headed through a promising looking metal door that most people would have thought would lead them outside. Sephiroth just happened to know it lead to the main manor, stopping only once for a second at a very gothic and creepy door. The Shin-Ra General nudged the door open with the Masamune, his nose would have thrown itself over his shoulder and out the door. That is if it wasn't attached to his face. Inside were five coffins two in the back and three across. The middle one was open and collecting dust, that was the one that was calling his attention. Of course he didn't understand what was so special about an empty coffin. It was unsettling to stand near the empty grave for some reason.

Like the rumor that had reached him, the one of a Doctor who had donated her unborn child to Hojo's experiments (with the Jenova cells was even part of the rumor). As much as he wanted to know who it was the file had been destroyed, and the person whom had allegedly spread the rumor was AWOL. In a world controlled by Shin-Ra its own General was an orphan turned into a killing machine. He could only imagine that if his mother was someone of that much importance to Hojo his father must have been near a mortal enemy.

Sephiroth had noticed one thing that he hadn't back when he was a child, a false bookcase pushed aside to reveal an extra exam room that sent chills down his spine. Much to his distaste there were several, blood coated tables with parts of one dissolved by whatever substance had been spilled on it unwillingly. Not one for small creepy rooms that had once contained things that even brought him nightmares, Sephiroth turned around and started back towards the tunnel that lead to the foyer. Coated so thick with dust that if someone else other than he had passed it the dust would have been disturbed.

"Cloud… What could have happened to him?" Sephiroth thought walking up the stairs to the rooms to search for anything useful. Of course there was one thing useful there that shocked him, a dark navy suit that could only have belonged to a Turk sometime ago. It was his size too, the question now was how to hide the hair. Sunglasses were sitting on the dresser in the far corner, a Valentine pistol was sitting in a holster from a bed post, and no hats… well this was going to be odd.

The suit had been lying on a neatly made bed in the upstairs, next to a long since used Fire materia. Of course Sephiroth had never need any materia to cast Fire anyways… He hooked it onto a relief for the pistol deciding it might be good for something. He glanced around seeing nothing else useful and changed into the suit. It felt odd to be in a suit representing that once represented the shadowy side of Shin-Ra. Though it was nice to be out of his completely trashed leather outfit, it had almost desinigrated under the acidic like properties of the Mako.

He was just happy the suit happened to be about his size. Although it fit a little snug on his shoulders, at least it was close. Walking around in a corpse like outfit glowing and crusty with Mako was definitely on his list of unpleasant things he never wanted to do. Although investigating the reactor was a must, he had to see what happened inside of it after watching the video that Hojo had left on the monitor.

He finished fastening the holster over his shoulder and slid the dark pistol in with the safety on. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought, but still not as nice as the Masamune. It would have to do for the incognito sort of look though. He slid the sunglasses onto his head and was about to head to another room when he collapsed on the bed. The though barely occurred to him that he might have needed to rest as he blacked out for a second time.

* * *

"Cloud… did you tell Cid why we're headed for Nibelheim?" Vincent asked catching up with the swordsman finally on the Highwind. Chocobo colored spikes shook in every direction, meaning of course no. Vincent sighed, his blank face resisted the urge to scowl by millimeters. Cid had actually been in Kalm looking for Vincent, so they met up with Cloud in Midgar.

Vincent of course was unsure of what to think, he knew of Cloud's semi hidden obsession about Sephiroth. He just didn't know how far man was willing to go, and what motivated his obsession quite so much as to search for the man's innocence. Vincent of course had his own motives, Sephiroth was Lucretia's son after all. He had to confirm the man's innocence to clear Lucretia's name, or doom if that was the case.

He left Cloud to sleep and went to main deck of the Highwind, Cid should be there. He knew the man practically slept at the wheel of the ship, which meant his chances of finding the man there were close to ninety-nine percent out of a hundred. When he arrived Cid was indeed there, yelling at the nearest person for… ah, making fun of tea. Cid absolutely hated that, if anyone said even one bad word about it Cid would give out the loudest uncalled for tongue lashing in AVALANCHE.

Vincent had made a remark twice about it to distract everyone from Cloud. He was feeling really bad that day because somehow Sephiroth (a clone, Vincent was sure) got him to hand over the Black Materia. Vincent felt bad about it, so a remark about tea was used. The second time was after he had finished off Sephiroth and Tifa wouldn't leave the kid alone. So Vincent spread a little rumor that Tifa had contaminated Cid's favorite tea.

Cid had of course stalked her about the airship yelling at the top of his lungs, of course someone had actually spiked it. Vincent suspected it had been Yuffie since she always got airsick and Cid was always making fun of her, that and she smiled as she glanced up from her fetal position on deck. Cid was only like this on two subjects, his tea and his airship. Cloud of course knew Vincent was behind the said distractions and mouthed thanks from across the room the second time.

Part of the reason Vincent liked Cloud was the fact he wasn't loud like the others. He didn't get long winded, and he usually only said something when it was important. Vincent was the same way, so he also understood the unsaid part of not wanting to be the center of attention. Cid was a bit too eccentric for Cloud though, Vincent wasn't sure what to think of the airship/tea crazed pilot. He was very amusing to be around that was for sure. By the time Vincent was done thinking about that he decided to tap Cid on the shoulder which effectively ended Cid's lecture.

"Ah Vinnie, what's up?" the slightly drained pilot asked, dragging a hand through uncooperative hair. Vincent frowned, he hated that damned nickname.

"Vincent," he corrected slightly annoyed, "why were you looking for me?" The pilot's face flushed a little, he held the wheel straight. Vincent ignored this since Cid's face was just… embarrassed. The same expression Cloud would get when he was asked why he joined SOLDIER's Cadet program so long ago. He somewhat calmly would always respond the same thing, _"Sephiroth_"_. _There was no other variation on that answer, it was almost always accompanied by a light blush.

"Just makin' sure you didn't go back into that coffin of yours Vin," Cid decided to answer. His face was back to its hardened battle worthy state. Of course he realized by now that the coffin was in the Shin-Ra Manor basement, and that he was taking both Cloud and Vincent there. Vincent studied his features looking for any sign that he wasn't going to take them there out of concern. He was happy the pilot was not appearing nervous for their destination, so that brought back the earlier statement… Did Cid just lie to him?

"Then why are you taking us toward it?" Vincent asked raising an eyebrow at the concentrating pilot. Which that in itself was suspicious, Cid could fly the Highwind airship in his sleep with enough grace to pass a mountain only inches away. What thought was worth that much of Cid's thought process that most certainly not flying from the blatant lie earlier.

"Because Cloud asked not you," Cid replied still concentrating on something. A dry cigarette hung off the side, his answer was true this time at least. Vincent knew that lie hadn't been a lie, just not the answer Cid had really meant. Which definitely came out in that last statement, Cid didn't want Vincent to disappear again into a coffin for twenty or thirty years. Not that Vincent wanted to go back to the stuffy smelly thing. Cid's fears were merely a product, this was Vincent's conclusion, of over protective friendship and nothing more.

"You still would have taken us anyways, otherwise we would have called Shera," Vincent pointed out bluntly. Cloud had chosen this time to randomly walk onto the bridge, Cid had wisely decided to stop his interrogation of the beyond silent gunner. It had affectively cut off all conversations, all eyes were looked on Cloud who was staring at Cid and Vincent. Cid leaning on his spear lightly, looking a little more colored than normal.

"Cid," Cloud's voice cut through the silence like the Masamune through steel, much too easily for anyone's liking. Cid's color faded as he faced Cloud, he took out a lighter and quickly had the dangling cancer stick in his mouth lit.

"Ya gotta a problem Spikey?" Cid leaned towards Cloud looking particularly… obnoxious. If Cloud hadn't known any better he would have sworn he was being used to avoid a subject. Vincent was looking only slightly annoyed by the distraction, but more confused than anything. Cid had done something to confuse Vincent? There were few things that could get such a reaction from the Ex-Turk.

"No. How much longer?" Cloud asked. His voice was barely its cold blunt normal. He was looking forward to proving everyone wrong about Sephiroth, his excitement was almost to much… He kept his emotions under such a tight wrap it seemed the excitement was starting to ooze through the cracks that Sephiroth's name caused. Vincent would be able to pick up on those emotions if he wasn't careful.

"Calm your spikey ass down, it's only gonna be a couple 'ah minutes," Cid swung the wheel harshly to the right. This sent the Highwind swerving harshly to the left, Cloud deliberated using his buster sword to keep himself upright. Cid however would probably crucify him if he even knew Cloud had considered the thought. Vincent of course shamelessly dug his claw into the railing to keep his balance.

Cid paled looking at the railing, but made no attempt at to even swear at the gunner. Vincent was as confused as Cloud, he saw the railing and was looking at Cid with a very readable expression. Cid just watched as the gunner pulled Cloud along behind him towards the exit. Cloud figuring out that Cid had brought them as close as he could to Nibelheim, and Vincent was getting him out of the Highwind before Cid could say a word about his beloved Highwind.


	3. Landing

**III. Landing**

The Shin-Ra General awoke to find himself sprawled on the bed, still in the Turk suit. His phantom colored streams of hair spread all about again. He lifted himself off gently hoping he hadn't slept in a sore position. Sephiroth smirked finding he actually felt better, even though he had just passed out, it wasn't hard to move at all.

He walked out of the room shutting the door, feeling more than a little bewildered as to why he passed out. He had recovered from the Mako poisoning hadn't he? Well he still had things to do, like finding Cloud and Zack, and of course killing that bastard Hojo… That was enough for him to grab the cloak on the rack down stairs and pull it over his hair. Sephiroth tapped the sunglasses down to cover his eyes, he jumped over the banister towards the door. The place really was trashed…

The former General looked at the shattered glass on the floor then up to the giant hole in the ceiling. This place had seem conflict rather recently, the ceiling was titled until it came to a giant glass dome. Sephiroth could see the gloomy sky of Nibelheim through it, and vaguely wondered who had the gall to damage Hojo's property. The thought brushed out of his mind as he walked out the front doors to the sleepy mountain village. It looked almost deserted at first, there was a fine layer of dust coating everything. The rough sound of an airship could be heard off in the distance, Sephiroth had a specific feeling about that airship. For some reason he knew it meant trouble, so in an effort to avoid it he went for the Reactor trail on the side of Mt. Nibel.

There was a dull thud as it landed nearby, Sephiroth sped up his pace a bit. Enough that anyone disembarking the airship would think they had only seen a shadow. He made sure to watch his back, feeling very under armed with only the Turk pistol. If he had any problems he would have to call the Masamune from the manor. As he entered the reactor he instantly wished he were somewhere else.

It reeked, broken pods that littered the inside. Bones, blood, and Mako the sight was overwhelming and more than just disturbing. His senses looked to the places in the footage where Zack had been thrown to and were Cloud had fallen after stabbing what looked to be him. Sephiroth looked around at the evidence of that struggle, it was unmistakable that the video had been showing the truth. Traces of Zack's hair and blood were on the back of a tank on the left with the giant indent of a human body.

He shook his head disgusted walking to where Zack had thrashed the door open with the buster sword. Two separate trails of something had actually melted the steel plating of the floor. The place where the woman's blood and what looked like his blood had been. He walked forward cautiously, still observing the floor. There was a giant chunk missing were the buster sword had been driven into it by an opposing force. He could see the deadly strokes of a long sword, more than likely his 'borrowed' Masamune.

What wasn't in half had dents of bodies, deflections, or feet. Meaning whomever Zack had fought it had been tooth and nail. He walked up the narrow path to one last shattered Mako tank. The inside was filled with the remains of something bluish or green. Strands of silver littered the side of the tank, the creature must have been Jenova. The head must have been hers, that would make sense after all seeing how Hojo was so obsessive about it. The clone had come for Jenova, and his friends had tried to stop it.

Sephiroth slammed a fist into the side of the tank in frustration, then he caught the sound of someone taking in a breath they had seemed to hold in. He jolted towards the closest pod and slid silently behind it. He turned slowly not sure what to expect from the guest, a hand starting for the pistol. Then he caught the sight of the Chocobo colored hair, spikey and untamed. He dropped the hand and watched silently as the former cadet and someone else entered the reactor. The shadowy man next to the Chocobo haired boy was silent as he moved despite what appeared to be metal shoes.

The General watched, as the two of them walked right up to Zack's handy work with the door. The Chocobo strains bowed for a second, and Sephiroth could hear a small stifle in the breath of the cadet. Ebony locks draped over the shadowy man as he leaned towards the blonde, a gloved right hand touching the center of his upper back. Sephiroth almost growled, he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to growl, but it was some feral instinct from deep inside him.

* * *

Cloud looked up at Vincent with a look of gratitude for the silence. He could still feel Zack in this place, it was both a good and a bad feeling. Sephiroth's presence was more prominent here than anywhere else in Cloud's world. It was the place that Sephiroth changed Cloud's world, the place where Cloud was forced to kill the man that he cared for the most. Only Cloud had come to realize over the many months of being at the Seventh Heaven that he actually cared more about Sephiroth than Tifa.

It was strange to him, the feeling that used to be obsessed over Tifa in his youth had transferred over to a man he had been forced to kill on at least three separate occasions. Each time he felt a small piece of that feeling burn a bigger hole in his chest. Sephiroth had always been like some untouchable god of perfection back before he went into SOLDIER. It was after Zack had introduced him to the General that he realized his hero worship was odd.

Others drowned themselves in some sort of foreign fantasy with a sheet wrapped Sephiroth feeding them grapes or something, others less restraint gave him some very gutter worthy thoughts. Then there was the straight up hero worshipers, the ones who dreamed of being a 1st class at his side like Zack. Hearing praise, and protecting the General from random strikes of violence (or the delusional fan-girls and boys) should they come to near. Cloud was combination of these back then, he had met the General in his office in a rather tense setting created by Zack whom seemed to be immune to Sephiroth's intimidation factor on everyone else.

Not that Cloud had minded meeting the man, but he had almost shit himself when Zach shoved him and all the paperwork that he was carrying towards the slightly amused Shin-Ra General. Cloud had later found out that not running away at the threshold, then staring straight at the General's eyes without looking away in order to be dismissed had earned him big points with the man. Zack had literally spouted praises for the move for the next two weeks of training sessions.

Cloud's strange version of hero worship then developed more from the protective side to the one he still carried. When he was told he would be attending a mission to Nibelheim he almost felt like he was being abandoned for being a shrimp. (No one really knew how people were sent home alive from Shin-Ra after all) Then Zack found him, and all was okay. At least until he got claustrophobic in a van riding towards said hometown while being stared at by one's hero very oddly.

Zack had to explain something to both of them that day. Cloud had learned that Sephiroth lacked basic social understandings that were not required for his role as the General. Sephiroth from what he gathered learned about phobia's. Sephiroth was amused that other people had such things. Zack pointed out that he was phobic of anything lab related, and Sephiroth's lips formed an 'o' in understanding. Although Cloud was now sure that his phobia of labs was more than justified.

"Cloud?" the gunner called through his reminiscing thoughts. Cloud decided that a blank face would be best as he refocused into the present time. He shook his head slightly and looked up at the semi worried face behind him.

"It's nothing, just day dreaming in memories," Cloud explained vaguely. Vincent made the same 'o' shape as Sephiroth, both were small and outside their normal choice expressions. Cloud rose to his feet slowly and looked at the door jam again. Zack's handy work always had a distinct mark to it, always the opposite of a mushroom effect since the Buster Sword was so much heavier than any normal blade.

"Is that Jenova's original tank?" Vincent asked pointing to a place that was burned in Cloud's memory from all the nightmares. The place where Sephiroth had stood forehead leaning against the tank motionless, until it cracked as the Buster Sword penetrated his torso. The place where he had brought the mighty Shin-Ra General to his knees, where he fell like a maiden rather than the prince of madness that he was. Cloud nodded remembering how much of his heart had fallen into the abyss as Sephiroth had jumped with the head of the alien into the Mako reactor.

* * *

"Yes, the one where her head was sliced off by Seph, no it wasn't Sephiroth," Cloud's voice was weak and almost in danger of cracking, "it was something made by Hojo and controlled by that hag in the tube. Something that in the end finished her off too. No matter how much the remnants try she's dead, even the Seph clones know that." Vincent walked silently as ever over to the blue pile of gush that remained in the tube. What had once almost seemed to be a woman's torso was nothing but a pile of blue flesh like gush.

"That seems likely Cloud, just don't let it cloud your skills. We are not alone in this place that would have been Sephiroth's grave as well as your own," Vincent ran a gloved hand along a broken shard of glass. It had fresh blood on it bubbling and dissolving the glass. Vincent's hand was at his Cerberus, his crimson eyes analyzing every shadow.

He barely caught the blur as it rushed out of the reactor, cloak billowing behind. This time Vincent gave chase with everything in him, his Cerberus in hand as they raced toward Nibelheim. The cloaked figure was almost faster than him, but said being had to been surprised running into them. When it finally realized that it had been noticed it shot out faster than humanly possible. Only someone with Mako in their system could move that fast.

It was taking all of his effort just to keep up with the mysterious cloaked figure, though it still wasn't enough to make him sweat. Hojo had made him into something that could not be outrun by the likes of some random SOLDIER, very few people could possibly possess such speed. All of them had been tainted by the mad scientist, Cloud, Zack, and… the Shin-Ra General himself. Sephiroth was the only one who could possibly move that way, with that much speed, but the grace gave all of the shadows away.

Vincent aimed the Cerberus at the back of his caped escapee, the cloaked figure turned his head slightly as he cocked the weapon and took out a pistol Vincent recognized from his earlier days as a Turk. A basic .357 pistol elegantly made with a decent fire materia on the relief, his old fire materia to be exact if he recognized the suit that the cloaked man was wearing.

He watched every movement the cloaked man made, searching for something any type that could render this conclusion wrong. No such luck as the man fired one shot at something that answered with giant flames in response. Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, this figure didn't want to hurt anyone. Whatever it was he wanted, Vincent doubted he could have prevented the cloaked from achieving it. So the gunner walked disappointed back to the reactor where Cloud was looking at the tube.

"That shadow, it was a SOLDIER wasn't it?" he whispered, "Still trying to find him aren't they? Did you catch him Vincent?" The gunner walked up to where the Chocobo haired swordsman was kneeling, apparently still guilt tripping about something. He looked up at Vincent momentarily, there was something there that clicked. The reason that Cloud was looking more… Cloud-ish than usual. Brooding, and cold towards the world.

"It may have been a Sephiroth clone, but an odd one at that. There's no proof, unless you take the speed and grace as the proof, then it's quite obvious even with that cloak," Vincent reasoned, watching the sudden twitch Cloud gave at the mention of Sephiroth's name, "that it was at least part Sephiroth. I dunno much more than that, it kinda made a mess that even I wasn't about to explain to the townsfolk…"

"Did it catch something on fire?" Cloud asked, inwardly annoyed as Vincent nodded, "definitely, but you hesitated… Why?" Vincent had heard the story about Sephiroth, and he had set the whole town on fire using his own magic without the aid of materia. Where clearly this cloaked man had used the materia, was it to prove a point? Well it would make Cloud feel better anyways, why not?

"The cloaked person used a materia to cast it, that or he shot off a normal round that just happened to light the waste products on fire," Vincent explained, "there is proof that it was and was not Sephiroth. However I would like to believe it was Sephiroth for my own reasons."

* * *

Cloud looked at Vincent with a bewildered face, none of this made any sense. Vincent was saying, or rather implying that a Sephiroth clone had been present and not hurt anyone. He retreated before Cloud could look and had even out run Vincent. He caught something on fire, but only to keep Vincent from catching him, using materia no less. The more he learned about this shadow, the more his head hurt and his heart pounded. Vincent helped him up, tugging his wrist slightly since he seemed to be deep in thought again.

Cloud led him back down only to see the brunt evidence that Vincent had been referring to. He could feel Sephiroth now, or at least something like him. Cloud decided there was only one place left to look and turned towards the route to Shin-Ra Manor. Vincent arched an eyebrow but followed none the less. Cid would kill him for even considering to enter the building later, he was sure of it. Upon noticing the cloak thrown on one of the banisters he drew his Cerberus again.

"Cloud," Vincent nudged him out of his thought induced state enough to point out the cloak. The blonde looked at it then up to see phantom streams of silver fade into a hallway above. If he hadn't known he killed the man three times, and that ghosts didn't exist he might have believed it was Sephiroth's ghost. Cloud dumbly stumbled after the silver hairs, the gunner following behind silently.

Cloud tripped on his way up the stairs, following the moonlight colored strands down one of the hallways to something like a study. Cloud turned around, using long underused senses to track the man's movement. The soft clicking of heels on wood, staggered breathing, the hum of… the Masamune. If startled he could easily cut his way out, but did he really need to? Cloud knew he wasn't a threat to the General, but did Sephiroth know that?

"Seph…" Cloud tried to open the door, it felt like it was locked. Vincent pushed him aside and shot the lock to hell. It opened easily, Cloud could hear the familiar sound before it even left the man's lips. The small 'tsk' Sephiroth made when irritated, but that was all as he fell to the floor for what seemed to be no reason. Vincent holstered the Cerberus and flipped the General over to show his sweat plastered forehead. Just as he thought apparently, the gunner lifted him up and looked at Cloud sympathicly.

"Mako poisoning, he reeks of Mako and laboratory chemicals. Not to mention blood," Vincent held the unconscious man's face close to Cloud's hand. Cloud set a hand on his forehead, feeling the extreme heat even through his glove. He frowned bring his hand back.

"We need to get him on the Highwind," Cloud stated, "we'll wrap him up and sneak him into the med bay." The General's body flinched at the word med, but that only made Cloud smile slightly. Still phobic to anything that barely even hinted at a lab of some sort.

"I'll distract Cid, you'll have to lug him up yourself. Can you Cloud?" Vincent asked attempting to pass the unconscious General to Cloud who crumpled under him. Cloud frowned trying to lift him up, Vincent frowned gently tugging the man to his feet. Phantom streams of silver stuck to Vincent's cloak pinned under the General where he was leaning, Cloud forced himself forward into a squat and he was instantly reminded of Zack.

"Appearantly not… maybe I should distract Cid and let you take him up Vincent. After all you're the ex-Turk," Cloud's voice dropped to a whisper, "we could wait and let him pull himself up. I can't carry Seph, but he could lean against me until I can get him to a safe place in the Highwind." Vincent nodded carrying the General towards one of the beds to lay him on. Cloud nodded in approval, seeing as though Vincent must have been tired of dealing with Sephiroth.

"Cloud, I'll talk to Cid," Vincent said after what seemed like an hour of just staring at Sephiroth. Cloud nodded, watching him leave he was just a little preoccupied with his thoughts again. Vincent made sure to close the door loud enough that Cloud knew he was gone. His hazy cerulean eyes were locked on Sephiroth, who had not moved since the mention of medical attention.

* * *

He was dizzy, angry, and… short? Since when was he short? Sephiroth was very confused now, why did he feel so damn short? He was at least six feet tall, with a few inches to spare, short was not something used to describe him. Cloud however, had always been described as short in comparison to Sephiroth or Zack. Right now he was staring at the familiar walls of Shin-Ra Manor and could not even reach let alone read the titles on the top of the bookshelf.

He turned around heading towards the lab and found himself stuck between a very angry looking scientist and a wall. Hojo wore his tipical disgusting expression, but Sephiroth didn't move. He willed to take the Masamune to the man, but the blade did not come. Hojo smiled, if you could call it that as he raised his hand to slap him. Sephiroth felt his teeth grind, whatever he had been expecting faded to nothingness.

"He's dreamin'. Doesn' look too pleased 'bout whatever it was he was dreamin', does he Vinnie?" the annoying pilot commented loudly, "well… s'pose its better than him being all fuckin' crazy 'n stuff. Right Vinnie?" The person that must have been Vinnie sighed with a heavy tone of annoyance, which Sephiroth clearly understood why with the other man's speech. It was the same person who was with Cloud before…

"Vincent," the man from before replied annoyed, "so he can stay onboard?" The man called Vincent seemed rather calm compared to the man before and Cloud. Thinking of the Chocobo haired cadet made him wonder where Cloud was.

"Yea, I s'pose he can. Looks like he's comin' 'round, hey!" the annoying man pointed out. Sephiroth opened his emerald eyes cautiously, he was greeted by an older blonde than Cloud and the ebony haired shadow man. By the looks of it the ebony haired one was Vincent.

"Cid, get Cloud. He wants to talk to Sephiroth," Vincent told the blonde. He walked off leaving Vincent alone with him, and that was when Sephiroth finally noticed the rather large pistol on his right thigh. Crimson met emerald as he locked eyes with the gunner, curiosity in his glance.

"Where am I?" he asked wearily, noticing finally that the Turk suit had been removed and replaced with scrubs. He barely leaned forward, then felt the gunner's right hand push him lightly back down.

"Cid's airship the Highwind, he's an interesting fellow," Vincent added as an after thought, "he won't go back on his word and kill you. Cloud would kill-" The gunner's words bothered him, the little cadet with the Chocobo spikes killing anyone… He couldn't see it happening, the boy he had been was to shy to even speak his name at first.

"Strife wouldn't kill anyone, that's why…" Sephiroth realized something. He sat up again lookingat the ebony haired man That was why he had looked out for the cadet, he wasn't capable of harming a fly. Zack had pointed that out on more than one occasion, that and how good the kid was at sparring. The gunner was looking at him strangely now, the same way he had when he saw the pistol. The loud footsteps running near them alerted them to a third presence. The door that the pilot had shut earlier to reveal Cloud, he was panting softly and blushing.

"Seph!" he shouted wrapping himself around the man's waist tenderly, "I knew it! I knew it wasn't you who did those things… Thanks Vincent." The last part was added softly, the blonde was leaning against the ex-General calmly. Vincent smirked and left the room swiftly, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

Cloud could hardly believe his eyes, the silvery haired man was sitting there calm as ever speaking with Vincent. The gunner was just as calm as the general, and they were getting along perfectly. Cloud latched his arms around Sephiroth's waist, fearing that if he let go the man might go mad. With a few I knew its and a thanks Vincent left the Cloud with his General. The strands of phantom silver had a soft glow under the artificial light of the med bay.

Cloud squeezed the lean waist before him, and felt the other man's arms start to rest lightly on his back. The General's wise hands rubbing softly along his tense shoulders, releasing some of the pain from years past with the killings of the clones. Cloud felt memories creeping up on him and pushed them away staring up at the pale face.

"You never were just a memory. You were always something more," he breathed into the light layer separating him from Sephiroth, "…" Cloud usually had plenty of things he wanted to say to this man, but right now he was out of statements. Sephiroth was here and he was sane, that was all that mattered to the blonde at the moment. Tifa had been wrong, Hojo was responsible for everything yet again.

"Never a memory? Cloud Strife, I believe you owe me some sort of explanation now," the velvety tone was low and very persuading, "the last thing I remember walking to Shin-Ra Manor while the three of us were in Nibelheim." Cloud smiled, the three of us… General Sephiroth, Cadet Cloud Strife, and SOLDER 1st Class Zack Fair. The world would never find another trio quite like them, two advanced SOLDIERS that were always looking out for their skinny cadet friend.

"Hojo made clones of you… those clones attacked Nibelheim, Shin-Ra, and Gaia. In order to save Gaia I joined a group of Anti-Shin-Ra's called AVALANCHE," Cloud swore there was a smile when he said Shin-Ra, "together we defeated at least three clones. The first one was at the reactor, another in the President's office, and the last one was gathering Meteor from a crater above the Icicle Inn. Up until recently things had been quiet for about three years."

"Until recently? Something happened not too long ago involving more clones?" he questioned. Cloud nodded enjoying the moment as much as possible.

"There were these three, I dunno… remnants? They started causing some trouble, especially after Rufus got his hands on Jenova's head," the 'o' shape must have returned at this point, "Kadaj actually turned into a clone, but I defeated him all by myself. Now the giant Bahamut summon I had help with, that thing was huge!" Cloud laughed recalling how he had needed every last boost to cut the damn thing down.

"I don't doubt that. Bahamut was always temperamental, more so than Ifrit any day," a little laugh ran through his frame to Cloud. Who nodded in agreement, he slowly unwrapped himself from Sephiroth's waist looking eyes with the man.

"Indeed, so what were you doing in the reactor?" Cloud asked finally, "and dressed up as a Turk no less."

"Investigating, and if you must know about that suit… I found it in the Manor, after I determined my Leathers were not fit to go out into public," Sephiroth was frowning, "I wasn't about to go around with only shreds of leather and the Masamune. The Mako pretty much ate through them, and that old suit was the only thing my size." Cloud's light bell tone laughter filled the room as Sephiroth explained.


	4. Light Shaded Dream

**IV Light Shaded Dream in the Sky**

Vincent didn't listen in on the two of them, he was too busy running through his mind whether or not Lucretia should be informed. She was alive, well sort of, wouldn't a mother want to know her son was innocent for all the crimes he had been accused of. Cloud would still have to protect him from Tifa, Sephiroth would always be evil in her eyes.

In Tifa's eyes if anything went wrong it would be Sephiroth's fault, or it was his fault. Sephiroth had only done one thing wrong to her, she had stolen the one thing she wanted and could never have that she had never seen. Cloud's heart was Sephiroth's, it had been since at least the first clone that they had been forced to kill. Cloud would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Sephiroth, but he had carried the guilt and it had only gotten heavier with each clone.

"Vinne!" the voice was coming from behind him, it was the other blonde, Cid. Vincent turned around, and had only one word to say.

"Vincent." The correction was soft and he continued on his way down the hall, he was sulking. Thoughts of Lucretia were plaguing spots of his mind, all he wanted was to be left alone. He could hear the pilot following him, his footsteps were heavy in comparison to either of the ex-SOLDIERS. Then he felt something heavy tap his shoulder.

"Vince… you okay?" the pilot's voice which had been gruff and pissed off was now worried. Vincent looked at him, he saw the spear that had tapped his shoulder. Vincent felt his head throb, Chaos was waking up with all the thoughts of Lucretia. He kept going until he reached the outer deck of the airship.

"It's not your concern Highwind," he gritted his teeth. Chaos needed dealt with and Cid wasn't helping him at all. The spear was actually making his right hand twitch, he looked down at the fingers itching towards the Cerberus. "Leave now, or get rid of the spear if you plan on staying alive much longer." Cid looked at Vincent's hand and watched his left hand grip it tightly. He didn't really want to understand that last bit.

"Which one's bothering you?" Cid asked after a while tossing the spear back into the Highwind. Vincent felt his hand relax slightly he sighed. He sat down trying to focus on Chaos, but Chaos was focusing on something else, the blonde.

"Neither of them if nothing," Vincent gripped his wrist, "Cloud and the General have nothing to do with it. It's a small side effect of something else." Well, it wasn't a lie. Most times he thought if Lucretia Chaos would stir, he didn't understand why the beast cared about it. So he was forced to stop thinking about her for the most part.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout Cloud or him. I'm askin' which one of your ghosts is buggin' you, not people," Cid put a hand on his shoulder, "you can't fool me Vinnie." Vincent looked up at him, looking more ashen probably and more irritated. At least the latter had been subtle before that moment. Cid smirked broadly, and he was probably unaware of what Chaos was thinking about him.

"Chaos, and would you both knock it off," Vincent admitted, "you're fueling some rather un-amusing thoughts in his side of my mind Highwind. And my name is Vincent. Vince-nt." Chaos smiled, or well that's what it felt like anyways.

**I'd prefer he continued, perhaps you'd finally realize why… Never mind. That image, yum.** Chaos abruptly stopped speaking to him, he was trying to do something which forced Vincent to concentrate on him rather than what was happening around.

"Vince! VALENTINE!" Cid was shouting at him, and he was holding onto his wrists. An unpleasant tension on them alerted Vincent that he was dangling off the side of the Highwind. Cid was huffing trying to pull him back over the rail, "STRIFE, GET YOUR SPIKEY ASS UP HERE AND HELP!" Vincent knew Cloud would have had him over already, even Sephiroth would have been able to do that with Mako poisoning. Vincent composed himself and reached up for the rail.

He flipped over and sighed again. He looked over the pilot who looked stunned. Vincent heard the two quiet sets of footfalls as Cloud appeared slightly annoyed. Sephiroth was leaning against the frame, and Cid pointed to Vincent.

"Sorry, Chaos threw us over the edge while I was out of it," Vincent explained, "I think he was just messing with Highwind. Sorry to interrupt, could you take him back to the bridge." He pointed at Cid, who looked very pissed suddenly.

"Hang on just a minute, first you scratch the Highwind, then you throw yourself over the edge? And this is all somehow my fault," Cid pulled out a cancer stick, "Valentine, what the hell's wrong with ya? And don't go blamin' it all on me or Chaos. Even that creatures not an excuse for all the shit going on with ya." Sephiroth tugged at Cloud's sleeve taking him back inside, he wasn't about to get involved in this fight. This pilot was certainly obsessive about the gunner from before.

"Cloud, leave them. Highwind… needs to sort this out with Valentine," Sephiroth had him back inside easily. Vincent was scowling at him, Chaos was laughing, and Cid was lighting the cancer stick hanging in his mouth. He puffed it, and scowled more.

"Wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't care about ya Vinnie," the pilot was in his face, "you make me worry 'bout ya, then you let that damned Chaos throw you off the side and don't even bat an eye. That would kill any one except you and maybe Sephiroth. Damn it Vinnie, I like ya too much to let you die." Vincent was a little busy at that moment, he had barely mouthed his name before Chaos had interrupted for his own personal comments.

**Valentine, I thought you were an ex-Turk. You seem to be rather poor at observing the obvious. **Chaos was laughing, **This cancer prone pilot said something that you should have picked up. Since you didn't pay attention ask him why the hell he cares about your miserable hide so much.** Vincent didn't get it, but Chaos wasn't going to leave him alone until he did. So he looked at Cid with a blank expression until he noticed his lips stopped moving.

"Highwind, what did you just say?" Vincent missed everything after the comment about Chaos, "Why do you even care about a warped monster like me? I'm just a f-ed up experiment, I couldn't save Lucretia, I couldn't protect her son… who am I kidding. I couldn't protect myself, Chaos was right to begin with, I am worthless, was from the beginning." Vincent walked inside, or tried. He was stopped by a soft sob, but then kept going his head low.

* * *

Sephiroth was currently trying to peel Cloud off his waist, he was still unsure how to get him off. Cloud was still very guilty in his heart and wanted Sephiroth to know that. Of course the General was able to read everyone but the gunner like an open book. Although he could guess after he saw the man practically drag himself towards the lowest point on the airship. Maybe he should have interfered between those two, but it seemed like the pilot was more or less in Cloud's same position.

He didn't seem repulsed so what in the name of Gaia was going on? Sephiroth decided now would be a good time to interfere. Or at least have Cloud do so.

"Cloud, go find Valentine," Sephiroth instructed, "something isn't right… I'll talk with the other , the pilot." Cloud nodded, he released the General sadly and followed after Vincent. He had also seen the way Vincent sulked down into the belly of the Highwind. Sephiroth walked slowly to where he had left the two before, finding the pilot curled in the corner with a cancer stick. Sephiroth leaned down next to the pilot taking the stick and crushing it out. The man frowned and looked at him, he looked pathetic.

"Called himself worthless… Said he had been since the very beginning. The thing is that it hurts me to hear him say it about himself," Cid looked at Sephiroth, "since he couldn't protect Lucretia and her son, he wasn't worth the air he was breathing. Saying he let himself fall and wasn't fit to help anyone…" Sephiroth leant down next to the pilot, he had been right before. The man was worse than Cloud, at least Cloud would talk about his problems.

Or attempt to so Sephiroth didn't have to be too creative in getting the truth from him. When he wanted something people were a fool to stand in his way. This pilot looked like the gunner had pulled out a machine gun and punched out methodically where his heart should have been with invisible bullets. There was a cancer stick lying on the ground where he had dropped it in disbelief. He recalled that the gunner was exhibiting the a more forlorn broken soul to the world, appearing to be a shallow and empty shell as he had passed by.

"…" Sephiroth still didn't know what to say to this man. The language of the dots only said so much to everybody but Cloud. Cloud could read dots in so many ways it scared him. "Aren't you going to go after him?" That was what he settled on, it seemed appropriate given the state both of them were in.

"I would if I knew it would do any good. Right now I'm not so sure I'm helping him at all…" Cid laughed hopelessly, "he's broken… and I dunno that I can fix 'em." Sephiroth knelt down in front of him with an all knowing look, and a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Highwind, you are not one of those worthless cadets that was forced through the SOLDIER program because of either a whim, fantasy, or even an idol. You are the pilot of a respectable ship, you have friends you can trust farther than your ship can transport them. Most importantly, you have Cloud's trust," Sephiroth reached a hand out to him, "which means you are a damn reliable and sensible fellow. Pilot's are trained to handle any issues that may happen aboard their birds. Now get your pilot ass down there and handle the problem." Cid stared in disbelief at the man in front of him. He had just used a tone not unlike those of his General days, he was also telling him to get off his ass.

"I can't help Vinnie," he replied, "I dunno how." Sephiroth yanked him up and proceeded to drag him down towards where he had last seen the gunner.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. I swear even Zack could come up with better excuses," Sephiroth muttered, "you're his friend, all you have to do is be there to catch him when he falls. Since talking with him obviously isn't your strong point." Cloud was running towards them now, but something was wrong. Cloud's eyes were barely hiding a look of panic. Sephiroth watched him mouth the next sentence. '_The Buster Sword's gone Seph!'_ Sephiroth followed him down the hall at SOLDIER speeds dragging Cid by the wrist along for the ride.

"He locked it from the inside Seph, can you do anything?" Cloud asked looking at the door holding back the panic by millimeters. Sephiroth dropped Cid's wrist took a step back and kicked the door in question, the next one met the same fate. Cid was to upset to realize they were harming his precious airship. Vincent was lying in the middle unmoving and impaled on the missing sword. Blood starting to pool and eat through the floor, flawless ebony covering his back as he slipped further onto the sword. Cloud was fumbling for his revive materia, Cid stood there bombstruck. The pale gunner said nothing, his glowing crimson spheres slowly fluttering closed.

"Seph, I can't do it… I can't focus well enough. Can you?" Cloud handed him the precious materia. Sephiroth would have objected if both of them hadn't been hysterical, one only enough to cause issues with the spell. He knew Highwind wouldn't be moving anytime soon, so he focused on the materia despite all of his returned strength slipping away.

"Cloud, you better catch me after this," Sephiroth ready the spell, and felt it do its job as he fell forward into Cloud's waiting arms. They curled around him softly, and slowly he was set down.

* * *

"He's losing to much blood, Cid use Cura while I remove the Buster Sword. Ready?" Cloud shouted hands wrapped tightly around the hilt, "NOW!" He tugged it free and felt the Cura pass by him instantly. He used a basic water spell to wash the acidic blood off his blade. He ran to the emergency kit hanging on the wall and cast haste on himself as he worked wrapping up the gunner.

If he hadn't been so damn nervous about using the life materia he could have had Sephiroth wrap the man professionally. Too little, too late, Vincent was out and treated to a full torso wrap over his clothing which was soaking up the acid tainted substance. He knew Sephiroth wasn't in any shape to use materia, but they didn't have a choice. The ex-general was the only one calm enough to focus on the task that had been on hand. Once the crew was down taking Vincent up to the medical bay Cloud lifted Sephiroth off the floor.

He waddled his way back to his room quietly, setting the unconscious man on the bed lightly. He knew Tifa would be informed about Vincent, as well as the others. He would need to slip off to somewhere quieter while Vincent was recovering, but where? Maybe… nah. He would have to go to the one place they knew he would never go again, the Golden Saucer. It was the perfect place to hide with the ex-General.


End file.
